gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Till the World Ends (Femme Fatale Remix)
Till The World Ends is a song by Britney Spears feat. Nicki Minaj and Ke$ha featured in the episode It's Britney, Bitch. It was sung by New Directions. Lyrics: Rose: Chimpanzee's is hatin' but I take it all in stride Put her in a jungle with bananas on the side Told you they'd revive you, sorry but somebody lied I aint talking poultry when I say this chicken's fried Anyway Britney, why they so jealous that you teamed up with me Tell 'em they my son, yup, yella mama pick me Anyway, burned down, whats that, I don't know boy, femme fatales Sniff, sniff, cries, I done slayed your whole entire fucking life Oh oh, you got some Epson Salt I done balled all day you aint left the court What, what you tired, you need a break You was hot when? Ricki Lake! Kevin: I notice that you got it You notice that I want it You know that I can take it to the next level baby Honey: If you understood this, this is the remix Baby let me blow your mind tonight Rose: It's Britney bitch! I’m Rose Mitchell and that’s New Directions! New Directions: Can't take it take it take no more Never felt like felt like this before C'mon get me get me on the floor Dj what you what you waitin' for... Woah oh oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh... Woah oh oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh... Jaxon: Watch me move when I loose when I loose it hard Get you off with the touch dancing in the dark Bella: You notice what I'm wearin' I'm noticin' you starin' You know that I can take it to the next level baby Miles: Harder than the A-list Next one on my hit list Baby let me blow your mind tonight! New Directions: Can't take it take it take no more Never felt like felt like this before C'mon get me get me on the floor Dj what you what you waitin' for... Woah oh oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh... Woah oh oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh... Woah oh oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh... Woah oh oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh... New Directions: See the sunlight We ain't stoppin' Keep on dancing till the world ends If you feel it let it happen Keep on dancing till the world ends Keep on dancing till the world ends Keep on dancing till the world ends Woah oh oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh... See the sunlight We ain't stoppin' Keep on dancing till the world ends If you feel it let it happen Keep on dancing till the world ends Nicole: Keep on dancing till the world ends Video: Category:Songs Sung by New Directions Category:Songs Sung in the Auditorium Category:Songs Sung by Rose Mitchell Category:Songs Sung by Honey Berry Category:Songs Sung by Kevin Rhodes Category:Songs Sung by Jaxon Pierce Category:Songs Sung by Bella James Category:Songs Sung by Miles Larson Category:Songs Sung by Nicole Martin Category:Group Numbers